


Do I Know You From Somewhere? (DISCONTINUED)

by EreriHas_NoLimits



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A pokemon has been spotted!, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drug Use, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know, I love angst, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe a happy ending, More angst, Rating: M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriHas_NoLimits/pseuds/EreriHas_NoLimits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how it took one phone, two crutches, three towels , four drinks, five steps, six kisses, seven police officers, eight friends, nine lives, ten joints and one more phone to get the one he once called his husband in a past life to remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this is so exciting! My first story on here- I wonder if y'all will enjoy it. Most chapters will be Levi POV, but I'll tell you if it changes. It probably won't. There will be lots of mixed emotions and I'll try to stay in personality with the characters. Oh and one more thing! Sorry if chapters are short I'm still trying to get used to this stuff.

There were three things that Levi openly took pride of in his life; his house, his car, and most importantly, his cellphone. He worked his ass off just to be able to acquire these trophies, let alone use them, and any error in his newfound system was highly avoided. People saw him as a control freak when it came to said items, but he knew that behind their annoyance was a tinge of jealously at what he had. 

It wasn't like he tried to show his stuff or anything like that. Save the showboating for the people at Military Sina Corp. for that bullshit. He was just a normal guy trying to get by in a society that measured your worth by the amount of change in your pockets. And being the assistant director at the Survey Recon Corp. meant that he had plenty of change to spare.

'A job that others would kill for', Erwin had called it. What a load of shit that had been. Sure the pay was more than excellent, but the work was not. Sitting in a cubicle for eight hours while the office monkeys had their way with all the paper clips in the building was not an easy way to live and if anyone wanted to kill him for his job he wouldn't hesitate to let them. 

Still, he managed, and it had taken him two days on the job to realize that bringing headphones in order to screen out Hanji's squealing would be essential to surviving.

At least he had a window view. That was the one thing Erwin had stayed true to. The man had a way of twisting his words so that the truth could be bent into an even better one. Yes, this is probably a job others would kill for, but there are some people out there that would kill just for a dollar in someone's purse. When you put it that way it doesn't sound as enticing as before.

He was drawn out of his subtle concentration when one of his ear buds was tugged out of his ear. Levi already knew which fly had come to bother him. He'd memorized the exact time this happened every day. 9:30 as always.

"What do you want, shit for brains?" 

"Leevi!" Hanji whined in a loud tone and tapped his shoulder when he refused to turn from his computer screen. Giving it attention meant that it would bother you more. "Why do you gotta be so mean to me?" 

"I already asked you a question." Levi pointed out with a hand gesture and Hanji immediately beamed at him with a grin that gave him shivers. 

"Mike and Nanaba are throwing a Halloween party together-"

"Mike and Nanaba got back together again?" Hanji blinked at the question.

"Yep. They did it like thirty minutes ago actually. Said its complicated. Anyways-."

"But they broke up yester-"

"ANYWAYS!" Hanji shouted and Levi finally turned around to look at her, eyebrows raised. 

The woman looked serious for a second before it melted away as she began blabbering again."...Its a halloween party here at the office tonight at, like, 7 and they want you to come! And its a party so you don't have to have bitch face like you normally do! Ooh this is so exciting! Just think of all the booze that'll be there and-" 

"No."

Hanji pouted and made unsuccessful puppy eyes at him. In all honesty the women was as smart as a tack when it came to math and science, but she would never be able succeed in trying to persuade someone when she does some stupid shit like make creepy faces at people. "Ah come on Levi. Everyone was upset when you didn't go to our 4th of July party!"

"Its an outdated holiday."

"What's so outdated about the beginning of America?"

"The Declaration of Independence didn't come into affect until after the 4th of July therefore it is irrelevant." The statement seemed to breeze right past Hanji and she continued to jab.

"I could even find you a cute girl to hook up with, I mean there will be plenty of girls and stuff."

"Into guys remember, shit for brains?"

"Oh yeah." Hanji drawled out and winked. "How bout Commander Eyebrows over there?" Levi looked in the direction she was to see Erwin leaning against a wall at the back of the office. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Even though it seemed as though the blonde was overseeing the workplace he could see the calm blue eyes on him.

"...What about him?"

"He seems to have an eye on you, like, all the time and-"

"How about this. If I come to this shit party then you have to be quiet and let me work for the rest of the day. Deal?"

"Deal!"

The rest of the day seemed to drag on at a snail's pace and it was starting to kill him. Occasionally his focus would shift to the ever present feeling of someone watching him, making his skin crawl. He knew that beneath his boss' sturdy and calculating stare was a massive storm that soon would be unleashed on him. It was how Erwin dealt with situations where feelings were involved.

It was a few hours before he felt his eye twitch in annoyance. He turned around. "What the fuck, Erwin..." He muttered under his breath. It had been three fucking hours since he last saw Erwin move. Even now the man was as still as a rock, yet he could see the mischievous glint in those deep blue eyes. "Fuck this." He muttered and glared down the blonde with little effort.

That's when Erwin smirked at him and he lost it. "STARING CONTEST!" He heard someone- probably Oluo- scream and soon everyone was gathering around them. Somehow he was pushed into the center of the office along with Erwin. 

"You've been staring at me for three fucking hours because you wanted a staring contest rematch?" Levi growled and Erwin nodded once. He looked like a statue already, but Levi knew his golden eyebrow status wouldn't last after he kicked his ass." You won't win, you bitch."

(._.)

Five minutes later Levi was sitting back in his chair reading emails and drinking his tea while Erwin stalked up to his office to sulk like a dickshit. Obviously Levi won. He always won. Erwin had lost his golden eyebrow status and was quickly booed away. He heard that Erd and Gunther had started to bet on them. Gambling wasn't allowed in the building, so Levi wasn't going to mention the fact that Erd gave him 125 dollars for winning the bet and he wasn't pissed about it.

Stilll, his job was to receive several calls from bitchy agents a day talking about bitchy customers and their bitchy problems and then receiving several calls from bitchy call monitors about bitching out those bitchy agents, not have staring contests with his boss. He sighed. Even the head director of the building was an immature brat. 

He was fuming for the rest of the day, so much so that anyone who walked by immediately backed away. And when it was time to go he simply packed up his laptop and drove home in his (Some kind of car that I don't know the name of. Its name is Lo.) as he did everyday.

The only downside to owning a house in the city was that his house had no driveway and there were no parking signs all down the block so that there was no way to park in front of his house without getting some huge ass fine for it. He had tried going to city council to confront the problem, but the case was dismissed before it was even opened. Now because of of the shit government he had to walk two and a half blocks just to get home.

Levi had to admit that it wasn't to bad of a walk unless it was raining or snowing. Ever since joining the SRC he hadn't had as much time to go out for runs in the mornings like he used to and as he stepped out of his car and breathed in the cooling air he felt relieved. Pulling out his phone he started searching through the news of the day, not caring to pay attention to the sidewalk since he'd memorized the way home. 

He wished he had though, because just as everything seemed to go in slow motion someone bumped into him harshly and his phone managed to slip out of his hand. Levi tried to catch it, but the person who'd hit him tripped over something, causing them to both to come crashing down into a heap.

Somehow it ended up with him on his back and the stranger on top of him, staring down at him with wide turquoise eyes filled with unshielded fear. 

He could now clearly tell that this was a young man who had been jogging by the looks of it. There was a large amount of sweat beaded across his forehead and without thinking Levi quickly threw the person off of him in disgust at the thought of getting it on him as well.

"Shit!" The kid said as he fell ass first on the concrete. For some reason he looked more shocked than anything to find that he'd been shoved at least four feet away from his starting point.

Levi was the first to stand up, quickly brushing the dirt from his casual suit jacket and grabbing his phone off the ground. He unintentionally glared at the offending man who was currently rubbing his ankle with a pained expression on his face. 

"The hell was that for, man?" He asked looking close to that of a kicked puppy. His messy brown hair drooped past his eyebrows, threatening to cover his eyes.

"I can ask you the same question, brat. You ran into me."

"Well maybe if you weren't on your stupid ass phone I wouldn't have run into you and this would've never happened." Levi tightened his grip on said phone, mentally praising himself for not already kicking this guy's ass. This was obviously just some adult baby brat that had been running wild through the city and hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings at all. Levi hadn't either. It was kind of true, but he wouldn't let himself be to blame if his phone was broken. 

"This is called a sidewalk for a reason, brat. Try walking on it sometime."

"I don't care if its called a sidewalk I can do whatever the hell I want, so don't call me a brat!" Levi sighed; the last thing he wanted to do was deal with a child. 

"Whatever you say, brat." Noticing that the stranger hadn't made any move to get up he asked," Is there something wrong with your ankle?"

The man was silent for a moment before he nodded slightly and gasped a little when Levi bent down next to him. "Uh... I th-think so..." 

Up close Levi could see just how handsome the guy really was. Rounded facial features gave him a slightly childish look, but the sturdiness and sharp edges of his jawline proved differently. His large curious eyes made Levi feel like he was melting in an ocean of turquoise and he had to blink several times to get them out of his head.

Looking at his ankle he could tell there was something wrong with it by the way it was swollen and red. When he tried to reach down to grab it the man slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch it!" He yelped and Levi could see an embarrassed blush form on the kid's face. He raised an eyebrow at him silently with his hands raised in the closest thing to an apology possible. " Oh s-sorry uh...?"

"Levi."

"Levi." He repeated, trying out the name before offering ," I'm Eren, by the way."

Something clicked. For a heart beat it was like the world had turned a shade lighter and the wind started blowing a bit gentler before everything returned to normal. It felt like he'd just burst into the sky and come back. He didn't know what had just happened, but it'd happened because of those turquoise eyes and he didn't want that feeling to go away. Staring into his eyes he whispered the word so softly that he was sure only the wind could hear it.

"Eren."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi met Eren and something about him makes him feel... strange. Erwin calls and tries to get in his pants, Eren starts crying, and there's only a few hours before the halloween party that Levi doesn't want to go to.

Levi managed to get Eren standing, only kicking him once after a series of bantering and a few jabs towards Levi's mother. It was obvious that Eren was a stubborn asshole, but he begrudgingly accepted when Levi offered to take him to his house. With one of Eren's arms slung across his shoulder they made a slow, but steady pace towards their destination. 

All of his senses felt off, like some memory was tugging at his brain that he couldn't quite grasp at. Levi couldn't understand why he felt the need to help some stranger. He didn't like it. He didn't like that feeling and he didn't like Eren for making him feel that way even if they'd just met. 

It wasn't even Eren's fault. It was Levi who accidentally tripped him and caused him to get hurt. Still, why was he helping him afterwards? Why was it that he was bringing a total stranger to his home?

'Its because he isn't a stranger to me...' A voice iside him whispered and he shook his head slightly.

"So, Levi, right?" Eren asked breaking the semi-comfortable silence that had shrouded them. Levi glanced over at the brunette before gazing ahead of them again. The last thing he wanted was to start a conversation with him. Talking meant thinking about the person your talking to and that meant thinking about his eyes. He couldn't do that.

"...Yeah."

Levi could tell that he was digging for something to talk about and he willed him to stop. Curious brats could end up being dead brats in a matter of seconds. It'd happened more than once with prying office workers like Oluo, but mostly Hanji. No matter how many times he tried to kill that woman she always managed to come back. 

"Um... What do you do for a living?"

"..."

"Oookay," Eren drawled and looked up at the sky. Levi could tell there was still some prying left in him," Can you please tell me something about yourself or-"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Levi blurted out. The aching sense of familiarity inside his chest that had started once Eren had said his name had become unbearable to endure. He knew that name, but more importantly, he knew those eyes. Those beautiful turquoise eyes. 

Eren was in the middle of saying I don't think so when he added in,"Bright eyes." Eren paused. Levi didn't know why he said it or how he knew the name, but he didn't know why he'd done a lot of things in his life. There was no exception to this.

"How do you know that name?" Eren murmured softly. They were almost to his house now. Just a little longer...

"I don't know." Levi honestly, sighing when they reached the door in silence. "What does the name mean to you?"

"I... Don't know... Why do I...?" He whispered, his brow furrowing in thought. Levi said the first thing that came to mind.

"You look constipated." Eren pulled away sharply at the comment and hissed when his foot touched the ground. He raised an eyebrow at him and Eren looked at the ground, a blush eminent on his cheeks. He was trying hard not to think about how cute Eren looked when he was flustered. Or how he'd seen that almost irresistible blush before. Shit.

"...You really are a brat."

"I am not!" He immediately retorted, embarrassment forgotten, while Levi unlocked the door. He could tell that Eren was looking at him; it left an uncomfortable feeling in him and he quickly led them into his house. They were silent again until Eren muttered," Jerk."

He had to admit that it pulled at some strings to hear him say that, but he easily kept the uninterested look on his face. "Go sit on the couch while I get some stuff for your foot. And don't get anything dirty." 

A mumbled 'fine' was his only response and he sighed before going to the bathroom to grab bandages.

He felt so uncomfortable with the situation at hand that he had started biting his fingernails. Its was a bad habit he picked up when Hanji had pestered him his first day at SRC and every since then it was what he did when he got irritated. But why was he irritated? Maybe its because this dipshit made him drop his phone, but even then he couldn't bring himself to be incredibly mad at Eren. In fact he just felt this weird sense of de ja vu and it was tearing at him.

'Its because you feel awkward around him...'

"Hey where should I put my bag?" A voice called from the living room and Levi cringed at the thought of Eren's filthy shit on his floor. There was a reason as to why people weren't usual allowed to come to his house. Mostly Hanji. 

"Put it in the closet."

"Where's the closet?"

Levi groaned, pulling the supplies out of the cabinet. An overgrown baby was who he was dealing with as if there weren't enough of them in his life already.." Did you even try looking for it?" Suddenly a startled yelp sounded from the living room and Levi casually walked in on the kid crouched on the ground with his hands over his ankle.

"What'd you fuck up now?" He asked and Eren sniffled. He fucking sniffled like a child and Levi watched in confusion when he bent his head and sniffled some more.

It was a matter of seconds until he was in full blown tears.

"It hurts!"

"Dear Maria. Hold on and I'll-" He was interrupted by the phone ringing and silently cursed before striding over to answer it. 

"What the hell do you want?"

"This is Erwin-"

"I know what caller Id is dickshit now what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for awhile before the office get together and... Who's that screaming in the background?"

"... A brat."

A distant 'shut the fuck up' could be heard on Erwin's side of the line followed by a ' if you don't shut your shit hole I'm gonna make it so you'll never be able to open it again'.

"...Is everything alright?" Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. Obviously everything was going just fine. Except for the fact that he had let an adult baby into his house.

" Yeah, everything's great." He put emphasis on the last word." Now you want me to come over because?"

"I have this... Problem that I need fixed and-"

"I'm hanging up."

Erwin didn't make any move to stop him so he pressed the end button on his phone. The last thing he was expecting from his boss was ANOTHER booty call. Last time Erwin did that he'd got a foot shoved up his ass the next day at work and he'd silently vowed not to do it again. Sighing in frustration he turned around to the mess behind him.

Eren was in hysterics at this point. There was tears and snot on his face and he didn't try to hold back the sobs he let out. It was a sight that left Levi in disgust at the thought of the mess there would be afterwards and it should've been the point that he'd kick him outside for someone else to deal with, but for some reason, he didn't. 

Instead of kicking the brat from where he sat hunched over for causing a scene out of nothing, Levi crouched down on one knee beside him. For a moment Levi just stared at the shuddering mess until they made eye contact and grabbed Eren's ankle, causing him to inhale sharply.

"My name's Levi. I'm 32, single, and I own a house that I can't even park in front of. I'm assistant director at the Survey Recon Corporation a few blocks down from here and have to deal with monkeys every day instead of coworkers. I know that you're a brat and I know that I know you from somewhere. I also know that you have... eyes."

While he'd talked he had wrapped the bandage around the swollen ankle and reduced the wails into an almost pleasant nothing on Eren's part. He could tell Eren was absorbing what he'd said and Levi found himself regretting saying anything, so he didn't add on to his little speech about himself. After awhile the silence started to get uncomfortable, at least, it did for him. He kept his eyes focused down on his foot, but he could feel Eren's gaze boring into him. 

Levi was surprised when he coughed awkwardly and said, "My name's Eren. I'm 24, I'm single, and I live with my sister in a studio across town. I'm the security guard at the Titan Market even though I'm not treated like it because they keeping finding empty boxes of Wheat Thins lying around and I can't catch the girl that's doing it. I know you're grumpy looking and I know that you own a pretty sweet house for living in a city."

"For being a 24 year old security guard you sure handle shit like a child. No wonder you can't catch that thief. And your right, my house is pretty nice."

"I take back what I said about your house, asshole! It really hurt when I fell over." Eren muttered angrily before gasping," Shit! I just remembered that Mikasa asked me to get groceries on my way back from work..."

"Wait. Mikasa as in Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Uh yeah, she's my sister. Do you know her?"

Levi's eyes widened. Mikasa was the office tyrant he saw every other day that always gave him hell because he was higher up than her. They'd fought ever since they'd first met and she 'accidentally' spilled tea all over his new suit. She usually started the fights they had, but he didn't have any problem with ending them.

"Levi?" Eren snapped him back to reality by shaking his shoulder. He immediately slapped the offending hand off of him which earned him a confused look. Damn, this guy knew how to pull off the abused puppy look far too well for him to handle. Levi had to look away.

"I really don't appreciate being touched by people. Especially if your covered in filth and are related to... her."

"Shit, did she do something to you? Are you- oh my god- you're that short troll that goes around terrorizing the office because you think your better than everyone!" Eren giggled loudly, but a slap to the face quieted him up nicely even though he drew out his abused puppy look again. If only looks could kill.

"Well fuck you too." Levi muttered and stood up abruptly." Don't you have shit to do?"

"Yeah, but I can't really just stand up and walk off..."

"I have crutches in the back that I can give to you." Eren opened his mouth to protest, but Levi held up a hand to silence him. "You won't have to return them to me. A friend left them here a year ago and they've been taking up space."

"...Thanks."

(._.)

It was another twenty minutes before he managed to get the brat standing and used to using crutches. Eren was more than a pain in the ass than he thought, but for some reason he was more bearable than Hanji. Everyone was more bearable than Hanji.

"Now get out." Levi drawled and pointed at the door. It literally tore at something in him to see Eren look at him with those defeated big eyes as he trudged out the door. He felt guilty, and he hadn't felt that way in a long time. This time though, it wasn't that bad to feel that way.

He felt like he'd done enough sighing to last a lifetime.

Going back inside he stopped when he saw a note on the counter. 'That brat...'

\- Sorry for everything!  
Maybe we can talk? Here's my number  
523-029-7751  
Talk to you later? 

"Stupid fucking idiot..." 

His lips curled into a smile for the first time in what seemed like years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah don't hate me. Chapters are really short right now, but trust me they shall get longer at some point. Still trying to find that inspiration and all that. Forgive me. I'm gonna stop now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finals. Yay. Next update may take awhile, but I hope this slightly longer chapter will make up for that.

He didn't go to the stupid ass Halloween party.

Hanji had chewed his ass out for a hour and a half about how lying about things as serious as a office party was against office rules. She also said something about silly string and his work area being destroyed by Mike.

Levi had scoffed at her, Mike would never do something that stupid, but once she said he was going to be punished for lying and was sent several pictures of his desk covered in silly string and duct tape he almost went to go kick some asses. Luckily for Mike, he didn't go through with the kicking of asses.

Levi could only imagine the hours he would have to spend cleaning all that shit up. There were a few janitors that could do it, but there was no way in hell that he would let any of them step foot in his cubicle. His standards of clean was a thousand times greater than a janitors and he wasn't going to have anything screwed up more than it already was.

He had an unlimited amount of reasons as to why he refused to go to the party even though he promised Hanji he that he would. One, Halloween was just some stupid holiday where you put on ridiculous costumes that had no impact on his life, two, he didn'twant to subject himself to the torture of being in those awful crowds that Hanji loved, and three, he only said he would go so that Hanji would stop talking.

His last reason, maybe the biggest reason of all, was that a certain green eyed man was continuously haunting his mind. Levi couldn't forget about Eren. He wanted to, but he knew it was impossible and as he clutched the note in his hand while binge watching Fatal Attractions on the Investigation Discovery channel he felt more and more like some hormonal teenager.

Really all he needed was a huge tube of ice cream and a look on his face that said 'I hate the world and I hate ice cream, but I'm gonna eat it anyways because I love it.'

He always binge watched deadly romance shows when he was frustrated. Maybe it was because it made him feel less crazy when he saw even crazier people doing stupid shit, but it always made him somewhat relaxed Especially when you had some tea to go with it. Some people just don't respect tea like they used too.

It wasn't helping with his frustration like it usually did, though. Levi didn't even know who Eren was, but he felt as though they'd met somewhere before. It was killing him to be away from those eyes and that smile. He'd seen that lopsided grin somewhere, but he couldn't understand why.

One thing that also puzzled him was that only he was only slightly bothered by the fact that Eren was at least three inches taller than him. It usually pissed him off to stand next to someone who towered over him (Erwin), but the subtle height difference almost seemed... attractive.

"Will I see you again, bright eyes?" He asked to no one in particular. Levi had yet to understand where he got the name from and Eren never did tell him what it meant to him. Not that he needed to know, he was confused enough as it was.

It was an unusually quiet evening save the tv as it showed a graphic scene of a man named Jean taking his wife's life for his secret lover, Marco. In the end Marco had his brains blown out by Jean's wife's brother and Jean took his own life while in prison. It seemed more like a cheesy soap opera rather than a real life event, but he wasn't going to complain so long as there were some sexually graphic scenes here and there- you didn't actually think that people watched these shows for the investigation, right?

 

Sometime during the fifth episode of Fatal Attractions he began to doze off. Hanji sent him a picture of Mike and Nanaba pouring cheese dip on his keyboard and he glowed at his phone screen, but otherwise did nothing and didn't reply to her. Why would he want cheese dip on his keyboard? That was an expensive keyboard.

(._.)

Levi sat outside of his makeshift tent silently gazing up at the stars. They always seemed to shine brighter here outside of the walls and whenever he saw them he was always amazed. Someone walked up from behind him and sat down on a patch of grass by his side, but he couldn't make out who it was. He could tell that even though the air was slightly chilled, torrents of silent, heated rage flowed off of him was he tried to bury his anger.

They didn't speak, not until the noise from the campsite died down as everyone withdrew to their tents. When the last lamp went out the teen immediately scooted closer," I think that if we just tried to work things out a little and-"

"You're going to jeopardize everything we worked for if you keep this up." Levi interrupted. The stars seemed far more interesting to look at rather than face the brunette.

"Me loving you won't jeopardize anything!"

"I can't allow our relationship to be anything other than subordinates and you know it."

He could feel the young man glower at him as he asked,"But why? I don't understand why you and Erwin are more than just subordinates. What does he have that I can't give to you?"His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but the atmosphere around them seemed to dip drastically. Without hesitation he swung his leg from where he sat and the side of his leg connected with the boy's jaw. Levi watched as he was tossed onto the ground with a disinterested look on his face.

The teen looked quick to retaliate, but thought better of it and looked away. He was now sporting a bruise on his cheek even though Levi knew it would be gone in less than an hour. His regeneration time had doubled ever since he'd joined the Survey corps.

"He has what you can never have which is twenty more years on his shoulders. Don't go sprouting bullshit around me, Jaeger. You know that there's nothing between me and Erwin and there won't be anything between you and me."

"I won't stop loving you no matter how many times you try to push me away, Levi. I may be young, but I'm old enough to see that you're doing this because you don't want to be hurt again. You're hurting me every time I see your face and you act like it doesn't matter, but I know you care... Right? You have a heart and it won't be broken by me. I won't hurt you, I promise. I love you, Levi." Finally Levi looked over at the teen with a hard stare, surprised when it was returned back.

"I just kicked you in your fucking face and you say that you love me?"

"I'll love you even if you cut me limb from limb." He whispered and Levi cringed, knowing that it was possible that he might. They stayed quiet for awhile and Levi could see the understanding look in the teen's eyes. Like hell was he going to let someone pity him.

"Don't say stupid shit like that, you're too young to know what love is, brat." Levi muttered and heard a gasp when Levi pulled him to his chest with one arm, keeping it around him silently. The brunette was silent too, but slowly melted into him and soon his head was rested on Levi's shoulder.

"Don't break your promise, though." The teen nodded and the level of determination in his turquoise eyes made Levi choke out a small laugh. Sighing in defeat Levi stood up, ignoring the whines that he received. Walking back over to his tent he looked over his shoulder at the teen.

"Coming, brat?"

Like an obedient dog the younger man nodded vigorously and was up on his feet in a heartbeat. Levi rolled his eyes when the brunette gave him a lopsided grin and pushed ahead into his tent to lay down on the tarp he'd set out to protect his things for getting grass stains. He sat down beside the teen who was staring up at the ceiling of the tent. "You look constipated."

"Levi...!"

"Levi!"

He opened his eyes to a pair of brown ones less than inch from his face and pulled back from the intruder. Levi was still on his couch, but the screams from the TV were from a horror movie that had been turned on. He hated horror movies.

"How the fuck did you get into my house?" Hanji looked away from him for a minute with a grin on her face that as always, sent chills down his spine.

"When we found your secret drawer while searching your desk and found the spare house key. Y'know, that isn't a very good place to keep a key to your house where someone could take it."

Levi glared the woman down and stood up. "I kept that key in a drawer that could only be opened with another key. If I have that with me then how did you open the drawer?"

"...Mike'll have to answer that for you."

"Goddammit Hanji were you guys breaking shit in my cubicle? What time is it and how long have you been in my house, shit face?"

"Its three in the morning I've been here for like an hour and woke you up when you started moving around like a bug. Oh and guess who I decided to bring with me? They just got here and are excited to talk to you!" That confused Levi, mostly because not very many people got excited to talk with him.

"Who is it?" His eyes immediately narrowed in disgust because behind Hanji was a face he never wanted to see and a face that he'd been dying to see ever since he'd left the other day.

"I heard your the one that sprained my brother's ankle." The black haired woman cracked her knuckles and was pulled back by a man with bright turquoise eyes.

"He didn't mean to, Mikasa. Just chill out."

"Be quiet, Eren. I can handle this."

Levi sighed. Goddammit.

(._.)

Today had already been the most awkward day of his life and it was only four in the morning.

He made tea for himself and offered it to the small group that was now gathered in his kitchen and Mikasa was the only one to accept some. Hanji and Eren seemed utterly oblivious to the situation as they talked to each other in a rather animated discussion, but Mikasa's glare never left his and whenever he took a sip from his mug, so did Mikasa. She even managed to hold her mug the way he did without spilling it on herself.

That pissed him off more than it should've.

"Apparently her name's Sasha Braus. The manager saw her over by the Wheat Thins again today snooping around and stuff, but he didn't catch her."

"Well maybe if they had someone who was supposed to betrained to do that kind of thing..." Hanji teased and Eren frowned.

"Hey I wasn't even there tonight, I don't work night shift on, that's Connie's job. It's not as easy as you'd think it is. That woman is like a fucking ninja or something. On the security tapes its like she's there one second then gone the next."

"If you had someone like Mikasa working the night shift- or any time of the day- Sasha would'be been caught a very long time ago."

You're only saying that because you're dating her Hanji and that isn't fair. Mikasa help a brother out here."

"Wait, what?" Levi interrupted and the other three at the table all gave him a blank stare." You and Mikasa are dating? I thought you were straight, Hanji." They continued to stare at him like he was some idiot that was always caught out of the loop, which he was. "Okay when, why, and how did that happen?"

"What, does this bother you Levi? Well how would you feel if I did this?" Mikasa smirked at him and pulled Hanji in for a kiss, which Hanji gladly melted into. Eren started gagging and looked away, but Levi just stared at them with the most disgusted face he could make. What the hell had he missed in the last seven hours?

"Please tell me I'm dreaming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a Christmas Chapter that has nothing to do with the story so far just a heads up.


	4. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of this seems rushed! I didn't have much time to make it, but I really wanted to post a chapter for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy merry christmas birthday everyone! This chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the story line so far so don't get confused by the fact that they are in their original era. This has some (A LOT) of smut in it and you don't like it... Well that's too bad then. My first smut scene too! I hope it isn't too bad.

Not very many people knew when his birthday was. Whenever anyone asked him about it he would either brush the question off or just plain ignore them until they'd forgotten what they'd asked. It wasn't that he didn't know when his birthday was or anything, Levi just never found it important to celebrate it and no one ever cared enough to when he was a child. It was just a date on the calendar that was left to fester each year until it would finally die off along with him.

This time of year was festive enough with it being Christmas or Hanukah- whatever the fuck people celebrated, he didn't need to add his birthday into the mix. Someone had already broken into his office and placed a brightly lit up tree in here and it was almost painful just to be near it.

Now that he thought about it, he realized he'd only told six his actual birth date; Erwin, Hanji, and his old squad. Now there were only two people who knew and he had made Hanji swear to never speak of it to anyone. Ever. Ewin, being the calculating bastard he always was, never said anything about it. Or so he thought, anyways.

He knew exactly who'd come into his office when his door was opened without being knocked first. "Heichou can I talk to you for a second?" Eren's head was peeking in his door and he looked nervous as hell.

"What did you break."

"Wh-what?"

"You look like you just shit yourself and tried to ride a horse afterwards, Eren. What did you break." Eren gasped and shook his head quickly.

"I didn't break anything, sir!"

"....Did one of your delinquent brat friends try to put Christmas ornaments on the horses again because-"

"No one messed with the horses, I promise!" Levi rested his head on his chin thoughtfully.

"Then why do you look like you shit yourself."

Eren looked down at the floor, nervously shifting from one foot to another. "Well, I can't tell you right now, but could you just come with me for a second, sir? Please don't ask why, just trust me!" Levi glanced up at the teen with a suspicious gleam in his eyes and nodded slightly.

"You don't have to call me 'sir', Eren. We can be casual when we're alone together." Eren immediately relaxed and smiled at him with large turquoise eyes. After months of supervising the teen he'd grown to that smile. Levi could almost say that he was... fond of it.

Getting out of his chair he followed Eren, who had already bolted out the door. Levi quickly caught up with the younger man and they were silent as they walked through the halls of the building. Eren looked like he was about to explode with each step he took and Levi was puzzled to find that Eren had walked out of the building and outside into the snowy courtyard. 

He didn't say anything about it, though. Eren seemed to be in auto pilot mode and the determination that prickled from him kept him quiet. They continued on until they were far into the line of trees that surrounded the building out of sight. When they finally stopped Levi was just glad that they had finally reached their destination.

Without looking at Levi, Eren started pacing around a little before speaking. "When I was a kid and lived back in Shiganshina most people couldn't afford to buy the ingredients to make a cake. Most people anywhere can't really. I think I was nine years old when I actually found out what cake was from one of Armin's books. He said it tasted like a sweet bread with this weird syrupy stuff on it that made it even sweeter. I told him that the book was lying back then, that something that good could never had existed.

"Well a year later I saw a new market that sold candy and sweets and thought to myself 'maybe if I can just sneak in and take a little no one would notice.' In the end I stole two cakes and a piece of something called chocolate. No one called me out for stealing so I just left and walked back home. It was so good that I forgot to share any of it with Armin, though he probably wouldn't have taken it since it was stolen. When I got back home I was yelled at as soon as I walked in. My mom had hired a man to take our picture with this huge ass thing called a camera and I had been gone when he took the them.

"My dad had already left before I got back, but once the photo developed I saw that my dad was in it too as well as Mikasa and Armin. I actually have it with me now." Eren dug into the front pocket of his jacket and pulled out a worn piece of paper. As he'd said their were four people in the picture, three of which weren't smiling, but one looked absolutely overjoyed.

"She was so happy to get this one picture of us together, even though I wasn't in it. I hadn't understood why at first, but now I think I understand." Eren's eyes were wet with tears as he took another paper out of his breast pocket and handed it to Levi. He was hesitant to look at it, given the torn look in Eren's eyes as he gave it away." Its because we would have something to hold on to if anyone of us were to die. It was only a month later that the titans..." Eren trailed off as Levi let out a sad intake of breath and covered his mouth with his other hand. Eren had given him a photo of his entire squad all together smiling.

They all looked so happy, but underneath the smiles he could see their sadness. Levi was painfully aware of the hand that had come to rest on his waist in a half hearted hug. "Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Levi." Eren whispered and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. They stayed quiet and bathed in the comfort that was around them.

Yet Levi was silently staring down at his arm and Eren jumped," S-sorry, sir! I don't know why I-" and was shocked to find that strong arms had wrapped around him, pulling him in for a warm hug. Eren immediately fell into the embrace and Levi noticed the blush across his cheeks.

It was the first time he'd ever received something for his birthday and he knew something like this was as irreplaceable as a family heirloom. Something as rare as getting your picture taken was almost unheard of in the Survey Corps, saying that you were paid worth a shit and mostly likely wouldn't be able to afford it. Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld...

And Eren.

"Thank you." Levi whispered and Eren sighed and closed his eyes. His long dark lashes stood out against his flushed red cheeks.

"They gave this to me and said to give it to you if anything were to ever happen to them. Your squad knew that someday they would die because of me..." Levi couldn't stop himself from brushing away the tears from Eren's face with his thumb. Their eyes locked and Levi felt a strange tightening in his chest that he hadn't felt for a long time.

"It wasn't your fault, Eren. There wasn't anything you could do to save them and if you say any more of that bullshit I'll..." He tried to keep his voice from faltering as brought his lips to Eren's cheek. It was so quick that he wondered if Eren noticed him do it.

"I just want you to know that I really..." The younger paused for a moment," I just, I really love you." Eren said in a dangerously quiet tone.

Levi and felt Eren hesitate before grabbing the back of his head and guiding him until their lips met. Levi responded by leaning into him, but pulled away quickly and looked down at his hands. "Eren, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm not going to pressure you into this and I won't be mad if you tell me to stop."

"You know I want this." Eren answered and Levi nodded silently before pushing him until his back was to a nearby tree. Their lips met again, but this time the movement was filled with an intensity that almost left Levi breathless. He immediately took control of the kiss, biting Eren's bottom lip until he gasped and let his tongue breach an unknown territory. That's when Eren surprised him by sucking on his tongue.

The brat was trying to dominate him? Like hell was that going to happen. Levi slid his hands into Eren's shirt just feeling around until he reached up higher and lightly fingered his nipples. He felt the teen shudder underneath him and took the opportunity to claim his mouth again. Eren moaned and grinded against him his clothed erection reminding Levi of his own aching member.

"Levi, please..." Levi pulled away for a moment to lean down and press light kisses down Eren's neck and smirked when felt him shiver underneath him.

He pressed his mouth into the shell of Eren's ear and whispered,"You'll have to tell me what you want, brat." He was answered by Eren's hand pressing against his cock and he moaned into the younger's ear, resisting the urge to rut desperately against his hand.

"I want you to fuck me, Levi!" Eren had a desperate gleam in his blue green eyes that made Levi want to cum right then and there, just thinking of burying himself in Eren's tight heat...

Before he knew it he was on top of Eren in the snow, hands tugging at the clothes between them. Eren was already fumbling awkwardly with his pants like a flustered virgin while Levi dealt with his quickly.

"Let me help," Levi whispered darkly and slowly tugged down his pants, making sure to press against the prominent outline of Eren's cock. The younger let out of moan and bucked his hips upward causing Levi to smirk.

Soon their was nothing between them except the hands that Levi had against Eren's chest. "Remember that I won't be angry if this is too much for-" Eren pulled him down for a messy kiss and bit his lip teasingly.

"Please, Leviiii." Eren whined and squirmed underneath him. A genuine smile crept across his face and he lifted a hand to Eren's mouth.

"Suck them." Eren obeyed him without question, wrapping his middle and index finger in his mouth. He felt his cock ache as Eren sucked hard, half open turquoise eyes staying drawn on him. With nothing to do Levi let his free hand roam across Eren's toned skin. He wanted to feel every inch of his body because it was precious to him.

Eren was precious to him. Those three words Eren had whispered to him just minutes ago wove around his head and in that dizzinging moment he knew he felt the same. "I love you too, brat."

He pulled his fingers from the younger's mouth with a pop and moved them towards his entrance. Eren shimmied his hips at the feeling of his index finger pressing against him.

"This may feel a bit odd at first, but it'll feel good soon..." Levi heard him gasp as he pushed a finger into that right heat and relished at the way Eren's muscles squeezed around him. He nipped at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs as he added in another finger, slowly stretching the unused muscle as gently as he could.

"Fuck, Levi!" Eren jolted beneath him and he smirked, hitting the spot that'd made him shout again and again. Levi felt his dick give an impatient twitch and quickly withdrew his fingers from there heat, earning a whimper from Eren at the emptiness he felt.

Levi lined himself up with Eren's hole and slowly rolled his hips. He couldn't suppress the moan that strangled its way out of him as he sank to the hilt into Eren's ass. Eren let out a moan that was so loud he was sure that the entire forest heard it and bent down to plant a heated kiss on his lips. Levi let Eren adjust to the foreign object inside of him until he nodded for him to continue and began to thrust weakly into the younger.

He knew it must've felt slightly more uncomfortable for Eren because he hadn't lubed up beforehand, but as the agitation on his face melted into pure pleasure he knew it hadn't lasted long. With each thrust he felt a faintly familiar feeling build up in his stomach and Levi reached down and grabbed Eren's dick, receiving a whimper from the younger.

"Levi I-I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me, Eren. I want you to cum for me." Levi growled and after a few more thrust Eren opened his mouth in a silent scream, cum shooting onto him and Levi's stomachs. The sight of Eren's orgasm brought him over the edge and he came soon after inside of the man beneath him.

With his orgasm ebbing away he gave Eren one last kiss before pulling out of him and falling down next to him in the snow.

"Happy birthday..." Eren mumbled sleepily and Levi smiled softly and dragged him into his arms. The snow around them had melted into a slush that chilled his naked form, but Eren was giving off enough heat to keep it bearable.

"I think I might've fallen in love with you, Eren."

They stayed there, wrapped in each others arms for hours until the evening sky darkened and a pale white moon beamed above them. Eren had fallen asleep, but Levi stayed awake and watched as a pair of morning doves flittered across the night sky, photo of his squad in hand.

'Merry Christmas'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys! I promise the next ones will be longer from now on!

He heard nothing from Eren or Mikasa for an entire week after that day.

It took an extreme amount of effort to carry on with his life without everything reminding him of those eyes. Levi was so intrigued by their color and shape, the way the light seemed to cling to his eyelashes when he blinked....

It was like de ja vu all over again, but now he was starting to see things other than Eren in his dreams. There were others with them and they were fighting against monsters that ate humans. He watched blurred faces being eaten, but could never see who they were. Only Eren. He could only see Eren and that stupid lopsided grin and those turquoise eyes.

Several times a day after work Levi would come home and stare at the note from Eren that he left sitting on the kitchen counter. It bothered the shit out of him to leave it there. It was the only piece of trash he wouldn't dare throw away no matter how much it bothered the shit out him and no matter how much it mocked him for being a pussy he couldn't bring himself to touch it either.

And the saddest thing about it was that all he had to do was call or text him something simple like 'hi' or 'hey' or 'I miss you'- scratch the last one. For some reason Levi couldn't bring himself to do it though. Just the thought of interacting with the brunette left him more tonge-tied than he usually was.

When Levi came to work the next day he found that cubicle had been completely destroyed. The window was smeared with crusty cheese shit and what looked like rainbow sprinkles, his chair was covered in wrinkled tissues, and all his paper clips were missing (he wasn't surprised about that part).

What pissed him off the most was that not one drawer had been left unopened and searched- which included the now severally dented one that he had kept locked. His privacy was something that shouldn't be messed with unless you were suicidal and wanted to get a foot shoved up your ass.

Levi had reluctantly spent two days cleaning his cubicle without so much as checking any of his assignments or phone calls. He started to work again after Mike, Oluo, and Erwin got a proper and well deserved ass kicking that had the entire office giving the three looks of sympathy. Nobody stopped him from do it and nobody was stupid enough to. Erwin had warned Levi that he could have him fired, but he knew his boss well enough to know it would never happen.

Hanji pestered the shit out of him per the usual, only now she was shoving pictures of Mikasa in his face. The sight of the black haired girl always pissed him of to no ends and literally having it rubbed in his face brought him close to kicking Hanji's ass too. The only reason he didn't was because he'd never he the end of it from Mikasa which would really suck shit if she tried to start a fight.

He'd done enough ass kicking for one week.

"I took this picture yesterday- she told me to stop, but I didn't so that's why she looks pissed and I think its just so adorable- what do you think?" She brought the phone closer to his face and he swatted it away.

"How the hell is Mikasa able deal with you?"

"I asked myself the same question a couple days ago right after I took this picture of her- just look at it!" Levi dodged away from the crazed woman again, deciding to change the subject to something more bearable.

"Have you heard anything from Eren lately?" Levi tried to ask as casually as possible, but of course Hanji saw through it and climbed into the little opening he had made for his thoughts.

"I might have. Why do you want to know? I bet you've been obsessing over him this whole time, haven't you?" Hanji hummed with a wink and Levi rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for Hanji's bullshit, but then again when was he ever?

"Not even close, shit-face. He left something at my house that he might want back." The response was a half hearted attempt, but still partially true. Eren had left something at his house even though he didn't intend on taking it back.

Hanji gave him a long glance before peeking over the cubicle wall at the hallways. "Y'know since we're speaking of Eren, I just remembered he should be around the office somewhere right now."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear about it? Eren managed to get an apprenticeship here at the office yesterday! He'll be with Erwin most of the time, but now you'll get to see him every day, isn't that just great?" He stopped listening to Hanji until he heard her say," I think Erwin might be a little lonely and a little uh... you know. Maybe he just wants a cute boy toy to play with and Eren is just perfect for that-"

"Did someone say my name?" Eren asked as he walked up to join the duo in their conversation. "Hey, Levi. Long time no see."

Levi wanted to die.

Eren was wearing a light blue button down shirt that was unbuttoned to expose a bit of his chest and dark gray jeans that loosely hugged his hips. His hair had been combed back out of his eyes.

Eren gave Levi a small smile that sent tingles down his spine and made his heart beat faster.

This fucking brat.

Hanji practically bounced up and down before shouting," Oh! Levi was just saying that you look really sexy today!" Levi quickly slapped a hand across her mouth, squeezing her cheeks together as hard as he could. There were a few laughs around the office and someone in a cubicle close by whistled at them. Eren's face and ears turned a fierce red and he quickly stared down at his shoes.

Damn, he looked really cute when he's flustered.

"Just look at him blush," Hanji whispered into Levi's ear," Erwin chose a good one this time. I wonder if he'll-"

"Eren." Levi called, pushing Hanji away from him, and the man immediately straightened out to look at him. His cheeks were still a bright red.

"Y-yeah?"

"Come with me." Levi said and grabbed Eren by the arm. Hanji let out a little caw as Levi marched towards the bathroom with a hissing Eren in tow, obviously seeing what he was up to. The comment about Erwin had pissed him off to no ends and he was going to make sure that didn't happen.

Levi could hear him cursing and tugging at his hand even though it was pointless.

"Hey! What the hell was that for? Let me go!" A few people glanced up at them curiously to see what the racket was before deeming it unimportant and going back to their work. Just another day at the office.

"Shut up."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Let me go you asshole! This is harassment! Hanji!" Eren yelled as Levi pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. He effortlessly slammed Eren against the wall and held his hands above his head.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Eren asked and stared down at him in shock. He finally stopped struggling against the force holding him to the wall, but flinched as Levi gripped his hands tighter.

"Are you deaf? I said kiss me, brat."

Eren squirmed a little beneath him and looked away. Levi tightened his grip harder until he looked back at him. "I... I can't do that!"

**Can you do something for me, Corporal?**

"Yes you can. I know you can because you've done it before. We've kissed before, Eren, and I want to do it again."

** Kiss me please. I want to do it before I die. **

"What... Do you mean? I hardly know you at all- are you crazy?"

**I feel like I don't know you at all sometimes, Corporal. Please just kiss me!**

"No. Eren we were together before and I can't take this anymore, so just..."

**Tell me you love me. Please...**

They stared at each other in silence and Levi gently let go of Eren's hands. They flopped down to his sides lazily. Eren sighed shakily, "I hate you."

"And why is that, Eren?"

"I'm not gay!" Levi immediately pushed himself against Eren, mashing his lips against his. He bit roughly at the younger's bottom lip and snaked his tongue into his mouth as Eren moaned softly. Levi pulled away slowly and spit slid down Eren's chin.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Levi asked and took a step back. Eren slumped against the wall, glaring at the floor in defeat. When he didn't respond he repeated," Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I... Yes..."

He wrapped a hand around Eren's waist and pulled him to his chest. The younger man refused to look at him. "Do you hate me?"

"...No."

Levi tilted his head up to gently place a kiss on Eren's nose. "Do you remember me yet?"

**Corpor- no- Levi. Do you love me yet?**

"...No."

"Well then I guess I'll see you around, Bright eyes."

And he walked out, leaving Eren alone and confused in the office bathroom.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys I'm here today with some sad news. -tears up-

I'm not going to be continuing this fanfiction anymore.

I just haven't felt the motivation to continue it lately and so I wanted to tell everyone who might've been waiting for an update (nobody).

At some point I probably will come back to this fanfic, but I don't want to write something that I feel nothing towards, you know? When you write something you have to be passionate about it or else it'll turn out cruddier than crud.

So yeah, I'm sorry to y'alls. I'm just not feeling it right now. 

 

And I might be making ereri one-shots from now on so you can count on that at least.

Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to update once every few days so that you don't have to wait too long. Feedback would be extremely appreciated! PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! I know I should do that before I even post, but you know, I don't know.


End file.
